1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disposable sheet materials, and more particularly to disposable sheet material dispenser packages.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern society has grown accustomed to the convenience of using disposable sheet material such as, for example, tissues, moist towelettes, paper towels, etc. Oftentimes, disposable sheets are packaged in a portable manner so as to provide easy access during travel. For example, tissues are commonly packaged in small plastic bags that can be kept in vehicles, purses, pockets, etc. Typically, the bag encloses a small stack of tissues that overlap one another to facilitate the dispensing of one tissue at a time. Moist towelettes are often packaged in more elaborate bags and/or small rigid packages with a sealable lid so as to prevent the towelettes from drying out.
Although conventional sheet material packages provide some degree of portability, there are several disadvantages. For example, both hands are required to remove tissues from conventional plastic bag packaging. That is, one hand is required to grasp the package while the other is required to pull the sheet from the package. Of course, this can be particularly difficult in situations (e.g. driving) wherein one hand is preoccupied. As another example, rigid packages are typically bulky and, therefore, inconvenient to carry. Of course, rigid packages typically occupy a great deal of space and are, therefore, inconvenient to ship in large numbers. As yet another example, conventional packaging is oftentimes hazardous to the environment.
What is needed, therefore, is a disposable sheet material dispenser package with improved portability and versatility. What is also needed is a disposable sheet material dispenser package that facilitates easier sheet removal. What is also needed is a disposable sheet material dispenser package that is more environmentally safe.